


Dear, Mama

by orphan_account



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: elizabeth misses her mother, henry sucks ass period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Oneshot.Elizabeth's first letter to her mother.
Kudos: 16





	Dear, Mama

_ Dear Mama, _

_ I know it is just foolish to write you a letter when you shall never see it anyways, but Mary said she does it a lot and it was good for coping, and so here I am. _

_ I hope, wherever you are, that you can see me now. I hope you are proud of me. _

_ I miss you so dearly, even though I can hardly remember you. I do fervently wish that I could ask or learn more about you, but your name is forbidden here at court now, which I don’t think is necessary. _

_ I do not believe the horrid rumours they all spread about you here. They call you dreadful things, they call you a witch and a seductress and many more things I shan’t write out in fear someone shall find this and reprimand me for repeating such awful things. _

_ However, even though I barely knew you, I do know that you were truly amazing, and really the best mother I could ever ask for...and I have had my fair share of mothers by now _

_ Speaking of my new mothers, I suppose you wouldn’t want to hear anything about them or my father anymore, and even though this specific ordeal I shall share happened quite a while ago, I must write you this, for I do believe you would be quite angry about such things if you were here now.  _

_ I have gotten a brother, and father favourites him quite clearly more than he does Mary and I, which I personally find to be quite ignorant. Mary has told me it is because sons are more important than daughters, but I do not agree with such a statement, daughters are just as important and just as powerful as sons, I should know. _

_ You were a daughter once, mama, and I think you were an amazing queen, the greatest. _

_ I wish I could see you now, real and not just as a nightmare, but hope that you are now happy wherever you may be. I pray to see you again one day. _

_ I may not have known you for very long, but I shall never forget you. _

_ Cordially, your ‘own heart’, _

_ Elizabeth. _


End file.
